All Gone
by Lunar Wolf Tears256
Summary: Bella and Edward are happily married. They even have a daughter. When Edward is forcefully removed from the picture what happens? What will Bella do? Will Edward cope? Rated T just incase! xD *******Rewritten!********
1. How It All Began

**Very important! Please read! This is my first fanfic so be nice. Lots of constructive criticism though! Edward's married to Bella and somehow they had a kid. I don't know how this happens and nether does Edward and Bella. Bella is a vampire too.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful characters in this story, the amazing Stephanie Meyer does though.**_

**All gone**

Bella, my beautiful Bella and my daughter, my little angel, all gone. Not dead, but gone, banned from me forever. Barely two weeks after my beloved Elizabeth was born, I was taken away.

Life was perfect before THEY came. I was with the ones I loved. Walking in the door, seeing her run to me. Brown wavy hair streaming out behind her. Having her jump into my arms and kiss me. I'd sweep her into the living room and put her gently down. Then pick up my little angle Elizabeth. I'd cradle her in my arms…

This all ran in endless circles around and around in my head. Never stopping, never easing the pain that throbbed through my entire being. Why? Why me? Why us? Why now?

The pain was unbearable. Not that it was not before, but now I shook with it. I was surprised I didn't cry out with the pain of it. Slowly with agonizing slowness I sat down on a very worn piano bench.

The night I was torn away from everything important to me, flashed into my mind.

I was sitting in a chair next to Bella watching our angel Elizabeth sleep, when I heard a noise. I told Bella to stay there no matter what happened. I had a feeling something big was going on. The sound came again startlingly close. I stiffened and sunk into the living room ready to kill if necessary. I always overreact when it comes to my wife and child.

I recalled that night with as if it just happened. Out of the shadows a ghostly white figure stepped out. Short black hair, carefully gelded into spikes that glinted in the faint moonlight.

"Hello _Edward."_ He smirked as I growled. "I was just wondering if you changed your mind about joining us."

"No, I have not changed my mind. I am not going to join you." I spelled it out for him as if he were a child. In my opinion he was. Still smirking he motioned for someone just beyond the light. A HUGE, burly looking vampire stepped out of the shadow. He towered over me by at least one foot. "Yes Deam?"

**I made Deam up, just so you know.**

Deam's smirk turned into a grin. "Convince him." The big vampire looked toward me and clapped his hands together once in a resounding boom.

It felt as though two walls suddenly rammed together, squishing me between them. Then the walls suddenly disappeared. I hit the ground screaming in agony. I must have broken all the bones in my body, if that was possible.

The last thing I saw was my Bella's, my beautiful Bella's face warped into a mask of terror, anger, shock, hurt, and fear. She called out my name as I fell into unconsciousness.

Later I found out why this happened. A month or so before, Deam had been asking me to join his little band. More like a band of human eating killers. When I refused, he got very angry.

He went on ranting, saying that I would regret that choice and that I should have join him. In the end, he was right. If I_ had _joined him, I would have been able to at least watch my Bella and Elizabeth from a distance.

Instead I was sold to the Volterra. For a good price I might add. Now I was locked up in a tiny room waiting for them to decide to use me. All that was in the room was a tiny sofa, sink, shower, and by my request, a piano.

I began to play the lullaby I had composed for Bella so many years ago. I played it over and over and over. Though remembering was slowly tearing me to pieces, if I did not remember those good years, I would have long ago rotted to pieces from the inside out.

A sharp rap on the door pulled me from my thoughts. I didn't answer, just countined playing. Whoever knoked came in anyways. I didn't bother reading their mind. It didn't matter. They didn't matter. They are the ones that are keeping me away from my Bella. I was suddenly filled with an uncontrollable rage. I swear I saw red.

"Oh give it up" Oh it was J_ane, _the freak. Jane was always the sour grape. To be honest, I hated the snot.

**Jane's point of view**

Ugh. He's playing that song _again_. Why does he like it? It's probably something to do with _Bella. _"Oh give it up"

It's bad enough I have to be his messenger, but having to deliver his food while his plays that stupid song is going a little to far. At least there's _some_ joy in the work i do. I smiled at that thought. It was soo fun, to make people suffer.

Then I frowned, Edward just had to go ruin my fun. First when his little girl friend should have been in the pain of her life, she just stood there worrying about her_ poor Edward. _I still feel like killing someone when I think of the last time Edward showed up at the Volterra. And now he's in so much pain from being away from _her_ he barely noticed he really was in excruciating pain. It was like my power had no affect on him!

_"Come on, Aro wants you, and you know he doesn't like to be kept waiting!"_ I thought.

No answer. Is he stupid? No one kept Aro waiting. No he's just being a baby. When he doesn't get what he wants, and that would be Bella right now, he does this stupid tantrum thing.

I started to call Edward vulgar names in my head. Still he didn't respond, he just went on playing that stupid song. I tried another tactic. I started calling _**Bella **_names. That snapped him out of his little trance. He went at me more quickly than I thought he would. But he hadn't been moving around to much in last decade or so, so he wasn't that quick.

I dogged and set my power to work. But there was no agonized scream, he just crouched and hugged his arms around his torso, as if trying to hold himself together.

Dang! He did this all the time, whether I tried to hurt him or not. See how annoying that is?

"Aro wants you."

He still did not respond, so I just left him.

"_Idiot"_

**Did you like it? Please tell! Read & Review! :D**


	2. Bizarre Heritage

Besides what you all are thinking, I own ALL of the characters in this fan fiction. Well okay, I only own SOME of the characters. FINE! I don't own any of the characters (besides the ones I do!) Gosh!

**Epov**

After Jane left I waited for five minutes before the pain subsided enough to get up and walk.

I made my way slowly to Aro's chambers. " Come in!" Aro sang.

I slowly opened the door and walk into a spacious room. "Come in, come in!" Aro repeated.

Aro is always cheerful but now he seamed more excided than Alice gets when she gets to play "Bella Barbie". Whoops. Wrong thought. The throb grew until I thought my chest was to burst.

**Aro's pov**

Oh I was so excited! This is a once in a lifetime chance! It was supposed to be impossible but here it was happening before my very eyes.

"Edward, there is a curtain child who is amazing beyond belief. Her mother was a human, while her father was a vampire! I want to have her in the Vollterra Guard. She is fifteen years old and lives in Alaska with her mother. I'm not sure where the father is but oh well. I was actually looking forward to meeting the father, the only vampire with a child in the world!"

**Epov**

Wait, what? Father? Vampires weren't supposed to have kids! It wasn't scientifically possible! But a _father_? I had trouble getting my mind around the idea.

My [pointless] breathing stopped altogether at that time.

The only child that came to mind with this bizarre heritage was Elizabeth, my daughter. Worry gnawed at my stomach till it was almost unbearable.

"Would you happen to know the name of this child?" I asked, the worry was evident in my voice.

Aro seamed surprised that I had any emotions in my voice at all. "Elizabeth, her name is Elizabeth."

"NO! You can NOT have her!" I roared. Aro looked quite take aback.

" Uh, sorry do you know this child?" Aro asked tentatively.

"She 's my daughter! You can't have her! I won't let you!" I bellowed.

There was no way I would let her become part of this hellhole. "Well that changes things."

I let a great sigh escape from me as sunk into a chair, relieved. "We will have to assign another person to do the job.

A horrible snarl came from deep within my chest. "Felix, take Jane and Dementir, oh and bring Bella. I'd like another visit with her. It's been too long!"

"No, no, no, NO! I'll kill you if you lay one hand near them. I'll kill you!" I jumped towered Aro only to be grabbed and towed back by two Guards.

"Tsk, tsk, don't you want to meet your poor dear Bella?" Of course I wanted to see Bella, more than anything, but not under these wretched circumstances.

**Aro's pov**

I wanted to see the father and here he is standing in front of me! Well this was certainly going to be interesting.

"Go on Felix, no time to waste!" Felix bowed respectively and left. After some struggle, Edward was forcibly removed and locked in his room. Two guards were chosen to stand around the perimeter of Edward's room and make sure he doesn't find some way to escape.

I sat down in a comfy chair to think. How did this happen? I wondered to myself. I would really like to examine this child wonder. With a father who can read minds and a mother who can block other vampire powers just like a shield blocking the ferocious stabs from the swords of enimies, and both vampires no less. This child _must _be extraordinary!

Read and Review!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry about the multiple switches in povs. My apologies for any inconvenience.


End file.
